


Tension

by Starlight_Daylight



Series: The Time When... [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time when Blaine entered Lima Bean, only to see Sebastian covered with Kurt's coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

As soon as he walked in, he felt the tension surrounding the air.

“Errr… guys?” Blaine called out, looking at his two friends who were sitting opposite each other, in confusion,“ could, I don’t know, one of you explain why is Sebastian dripping with coffee?”

“Gee Blaine, why don’t you ask your psychotic ex-boyfriend of yours why he decided to dump his scalding hot non-fat mocha on my head?” Sebastian snapped, eyes not leaving Kurt’s as he attempted to wipe himself clean with napkins offered by the barista.

Kurt simply rolled his eyes at Sebastian and leaned back against his chair, crossing his arms, making no attempts in starting a conversation with any of them.

“Oh dear psychotic ex-boyfriend of mine, why did you decide to dump your scalding hot non-fat mocha on Seb’s head?” Blaine sarcastically parroted the former’s word as he took a seat next to Kurt, placing an arm on the latter’s shoulder, not catching how Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his action.

Kurt let out a huff, refusing to look away from Sebastian. Blaine let out a defeated sigh, knowing that it would only be pointless to get those two to even attempt to be civilised today.

“Look, why don’t I let you guys solve your issue while I go get us more coffee?” Blaine offered as he stood up from his seat,“ or maybe I could lend you a shirt of mine to you Seb. Just give me 20 minutes. I had to park my car at the nearest parking lot that isn't here because the parking lot here was full.”

Blaine eyed the two of them warily, as though leaving the two of them alone with each other would cause another war, before heading towards the door.

“God dammit princess! When I said think of something to get rid of Blaine, I didn’t mean pour your drink all over me!” Sebastian hissed the moment Blaine walked out the door, although the hostility that was previously there, quickly dropped.

Kurt stared smugly at the fuming meerkat,“ details, details Bas. You wanted Blaine gone, and I don’t see Blaine anywhere. We have at most 20 minutes more to ourselves.”

Sebastian’s eyes soften slightly at the thought of having a tiny bit more time alone with his boyfriend without a clingy ex hanging around his arm.

“So what could we do in 20 minutes while your Blaineydays is gone?”

Kurt ran his eyes slowly up and down Sebastian’s slightly tensed figure, letting out a slight smirk.

Leaning forward, Kurt murmured, eyes never leaving Sebastian’s, “I’m suddenly having a huge craving for some non-fat mocha. Such a shame I poured my drink. _All. Over. You._ Don’t you think it’ll be a great idea to finish cleaning up in the empty bathroom?”

Sebastian’s pupils immediately dilated, catching the drift Kurt was implying. Kurt soon found himself being dragged into the direction of the bathroom, barely catching what Sebastian was mumbling.

_“Oh, you are going to clean me up so well princess,”_


End file.
